This invention comprises a new and distinct miniature carnation variety that has its own set of characteristics that set it apeart from all other varieties of miniature carnations. The newly discovered variety, called "Sandy," originated as a sport of Lilac, an unpatented variety.
The botantical classification of the new variety is Dianthus caryophyllus longicaulis. The commercial classification is Miniature Carnation. The plant takes the form of a bush.
Asexual propogation of the newly discovered miniature carnation variety has been made at Siri Brothers Nursery, Inc. at East Palo Alto, Calif., by taking cuttings. The cuttings so taken and grown have consistently produced flowers that have the new and distinct characteristics hereinafter described.